mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Justin Roberts Sr.
Dr. Justin Roberts Sr. is the school principal in Bully, and is basically the leader of Dixmor Academy after Martin Dixmor left the school. Role in Game Dr. Roberts plays a limited role throughout the game but first appears in the mission "Welcome to Dixmor's", warning Jimmy Hopkins to keep his nose clean (not literally). He tells Jimmy to stop being a pugilist that he is in "The Setup". Throughout most of the game he remains closed in his office with Tamara Danvers behind thirteen locks, doing kinky sith, only speaking and unlocking his doors on those occasions Jimmy gets sent to see him after being caught by the teachers, and once at the beginning of chapter 2 following Jimmy's fight with Russell Northrop. The first time Jimmy was busted, he was referred to Roberts and given a warning. Justin continues to give Jimmy the reminder to keep his damn nose clean, until he expels him for spraying graffiti onto the town hall. However, when he realises that Gary Smith was the cause of even more serious problems, he finds Jimmy's mission to bring order to the school admirable and calls him a 'lone wolf' and a "hero". He reinstates Jimmy immediately and expels Gary. Sr. later appoints Peter Kowalski as the head boy, despite not knowing who he is, and he refers to Algernon Papadopoulos as the least popular student in the school. His mother from some retirement home who died in 2008 occasionally stated that he used to wet the bed a lot. Personality and traits Roberts believes that "fixing" problems children cause is his calling in life. He is self-righteous, pompous and condescending to students, and keeps extensive permanent records of all their misbehaviours both minor and major on his desk like someone like Mr. Pearson would. However, he is oblivious to most of the goings on in the school. He refers to bullying as "school spirit" or "harmless trolling" or even "memeing", ridiculing the idea that it is a problem. It is also insinuated that he isn't above giving concessions to people who donate to the academy and likes those types of people. Despite his negative traits, Dr. Roberts does seem to be at least at heart a decent person. When confronted with undeniable evidence of wrongdoing from his faculty members, he does not hesitate in firing them like he should years ago. However, ever since evil teachers like Mr. Hill and Mr. Rickson came to his school and manipulated him like an old puppet that he was, he had become stupid to the end, believing little to nothing what the good kids, like Winston Atticus or Blake Brumley say, but rather believes in the lies of Williams' Gang and the teachers who always stand in for them, like Mr. Pearson and Hill. However, it is possible Roberts is getting blackmailed, yet is still a pretty big puppet. A few more days and Colton Williams or Colby Smith themselves might become the next head boys of the school. Trivia *Sexual appetites consumed by him and Tamara Danvers when alone in his office include: foot fetishes, spankings, boob praising, ear licking, hair sniffing, Hand Dildo shoving up where it shouldn't be shoved and many more. **All of this information was found by the clever Kiley Winselton and it is possible this is what it is used to blackmail Roberts Sr. whenever things don't fly like Williams' Gang wants them to fly. *Apparently Roberts had enough money and a big enough ego to make a statue of himself he now keeps in his office at school. However, it is possible Martin Dixmor bought the statue himself out of respect for Justin. *Roberts claims to like Slavic music and can be heard listening to Crni Bombander by Roki Vulović in YTP's. Gallery Dr._Roberts.png|Roberts all angry in his office. Justin_Roberts.jpg|Roberts about to slap Hopkins. Roberts_Sr_hand.jpg|Roberts Sr.'s hand is so badly animated. Roberts_Sr..jpg|Justin at the Dixmor's statue while Spencer is getting busted by Seymour. Smith_&_Roberts'_statue.jpg|Smith came face to face with Roberts' statue. Roberts_Sr._and_Jimmi.jpg|Roberts meets Jimmy for the first time. Category:Bully Category:Old Farts Category:Characters Category:Ugly people Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Daft gits Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Americans Category:Cowards Category:Perverts Category:Slaves Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Republicans Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Good Looking Albatross